The Oxygen that Fuels the Flame
by biting bullets
Summary: Aangzula, post Ozai's defeat and all that. Azula is.. 'liberated' from prison and their's a new threat on the horizon. uh oh.
1. ACT I

Azula's not really in character.. but you'll get over it. lol.

i don't own Avatar. etc. etc. etc.

* * *

"Hello Azula." Aang said with one of his trademark grins.

"How are you today?" He asked, a gentle tone in his voice. Very typical of him, Azula thought, always so kind, always so playful. Not to say she didn't enjoy it.. On the contrary, it was rather nice.. Uplifting… when one spends one's day holed up in a dark damp cell, ridiculed by guards and fed what normal people would most likely consider poison.

"I'm.. fine, same as always." She replied, still using her cocky 'I'm better than you' voice, but at this point both of them knew it was just a front. Aang knew she hated it in here, and he was so right. Azula wanted out. She could bend her way out, escape, but she didn't want to be a fugitive. Her time reflecting in the cell has sort of given her a new outlook on life. She saw the error in her ways, and the ways of the fire nation. But it was too late for her. She made the mistake of following her father, and as such she was doomed to pay the consequences. As were the rest of the protagonists of the fire nation plague. Her dad had been executed shortly after his defeat by the Avatar. Many higher ranking officials within the fire nation army were convicted of war crimes and to be executed just like her father, unfortunately she was also on this list, and would go just like the rest.

Of course Aang protested this, hell, he didn't even want them to kill Ozai. The war had ended enough lives as far as he was concerned, anymore death was unnecessary. But the Earth nation didn't see it this way. And Aang or Zuko weren't about to start another conflict over the life's of evil people. Although Aang had been able to buy Azula a bit of time, given his friendship with Bumi and various other higher ranking people in the Earth nation. Bumi himself didn't want the executions, but the people of the Earth nation wouldn't have it any other way.

So, it had been about a year since Azula had been put in this prison, and almost since the beginning of her sentence he had been stopping by, just making small talk with her, once or twice a week. She didn't really understand why, but she didn't really care for the reasoning either. She was grateful, although she'd never let him know that. She had kept her cold domineer.

"Well that's good." he replied happily. She grunted, and there was a silence. It lasted a little while before Azula broke it.

"How are things on the outside?" She asked this often. So Aang was expecting it.

"Same as they were, the earth kingdom is busy rebuilding, with help from the water and fire nation everything will be back to normal there soon." He retorted.

Azula nodded, "That is.. Good. I am glad." It seemed so awkward coming from Azula, Aang thought. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" She questioned angrily. "Hehe, nothing, it's just funny, you saying nice things, it just seems so forced." He replied.

"Yes well, niceness wasn't something I experienced much of during the war.. Concern and trust and all the emotions you throw around are.. well.. Were… considered a sign of weakness by my father and other soldiers, you had to scare people into respecting you, soldiers wouldn't respect someone who was weak.. Let alone a weak female leader." she reminisced.

Aang sighed.

"Well it's a good thing you've changed.. I like the new Azula." He said with a smirk, before realizing what he said and blushing. "I mean.. um.. Well you know.." Aang tried to cover what he said.

She grinned, deciding not to ridicule him.. This time.

"I'll just let that slide. But you really make it too easy Avatar." She was smiling now.

Her smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"..How much longer do I have?" She asked sadly.

Aang hated this part of their meetings.

"…you leave in a week, you're to be transported to Omashu by a Fire nation ship next Monday. I'm.. sorry Azula." Now it was Aangs turn to be sad.

"Oh well, we both knew it was coming. Can't stop the inevitable I suppose." She added in a low voice. Aang sighed in response.

A few moments later..

"So.. How are you and the water peasant?" She questioned.

Katara wasn't really something they talked about a lot, Azula usually avoided the subject because.. Well.. Quiet frankly she had become jealous of her. She was a powerful bender, and she had Aang wrapped around her finger, at least that's what she was lead to believe.

Aang made a 'pfft' sound.

"We aren't. Haven't been since the festival after Ozai's execution." He replied seemingly angry.

"What happened?.. If you don't mind my asking, that is." She pressed.

"Well, she pulled me aside during the festival and started apologizing. I couldn't really hear her because of the loud music so I was kind of lost but she started talking about Zuko and how she was in love with him, then she started apologizing again. I was dumbfounded, needless to say. I just kind of said okay and walked away. At first I was really angry, at Katara and Zuko for stealing her from me, but then I realized that love wasn't something you could force on someone, it was their destiny, so I just kind of accepted it. I still try to avoid being around Katara if I can, but avoiding Zuko was impossible, seeing as how I have to mediate between the leaders of the Nations. eventually He apologized to me as well but I told him I didn't have any hard feelings, me and him are actually kind of best friends. Funny how that works, not long before he was hell bent on killing me haha." Aang ended on a light tone.

Azula smirked. "And I succeeded where he failed."

"That you did. Thank god for healing water!" They laughed.

Aang didn't hate her for.. Well.. Killing him, they actually kind of made a joke out of it.

And they sat like this for hours, talking about random miniscule things and enjoying each others company. But all good things came to an end, and Aang had to leave, the Avatar was a busy job and he had other matters to attend to.

"Well this was nice, as usual, but I've got to go. There are some rogue Fire nation soldiers that have been causing a ruckus, and I've gotta go teach them a lesson." Aang sighed. "My jobs never over.."

Azula frowned. She hated when he left. She would be by herself again, locked away in this hellhole.

"Will you come back.. Before.. Well… you know?" She asked with an air of sadness.

"Of course. I've actually got a little surprise for you." He replied with a smirk.

She cocked one of her eyebrows, "Oh? What kind of surprise?" She questioned.

"You'll have to wait and see!" He said before pulling her into a hug.

Azula was never prepaired for his hugs. Being this close to someone.. Well… was new to her, well, Ty Lee occasionally grappled her in what could only be considered a bear.. Hug.. If you even wanted to call it that, Azula thought hug was too light a word to use. It was enough to break you.

But being hugged like this, and by the Avatar of all people, well.. Was different. That's the only way she could explain it.

She awkwardly wrapped her arms around his upper torso.

He had grown taller, she noticed. He was about her height now, and his body had become fairly toned. He might still act like a kid sometimes but physically he was completely different. He was a warrior. And now even his body showed that.

A few seconds later and they broke apart, Aang was blushing.

"Uhh.. Well I'm gonna go now, see you soon!" He said while hurrying his way out of the cell into a hallway and out of Azula's view.

She smiled at where he had made his exit before laying down in her bed and thinking about their conversation. And the news of her execution time. She sighed, inwardly frowning. She deserved it, she thought, but that didn't make her any less scared or angry at the fact she was going to die, just when she finally started seeing things in a new light.

'I guess everyone has a destiny.. And mine.. Well, mines coming to an end.'

* * *

One week later.

Azula had grown worried. It was the morning of the journey to her end and she still hadn't heard anything from Aang.

'I doubt anything happened to him.. No one could stop him, not even Ozai.. I guess maybe he didn't want to have to face me again before I died..' She was depressed, needless to say.

Two guards walked in the room.

"C'mon get up _Princess_, time to go for a ride." One of them said in a smart ass voice. Clearly getting enjoyment out of ordering around the former however short ruler of the fire nation.

She shot a dirty look his way, and made her way out of the cell. One of them grabbed her collar, keeping a hold on her while they made their way through the halls, the other two trailing closely behind.

"So _princess_, you ready to meet the same fate your father did?" One of the goons asked.

She didn't say anything.

"I asked you a question princess I expect an answer!" He said before shoving her against the wall.

She smirked.

"You know boys, we've still got some time before the ships due to leave, what do ya say we have a little fun? Your looking rather.. Attractive." He ended in a husky voice before trailing his gloved finger up and down her cheek.

She laughed.

"As if you could handle me." She said before kneeing him in the groin.

He keeled over, groaning.

The other two pushed her back against the wall while the former lay on the ground in a pained heap.

"Besides, I don't think the Avatar would take too kindly to you hurting me before we reach our destination now would he?"

The other two looked at each other, then back at her, and sighed. Giving her room to back up and start making her way back down the hall again. The one on the floor got up shortly after and started making his way with them, muttering not so friendly words under his breath.

'Aang.. Where are you?' She thought as she made her way through the halls.

Eventually they came to big iron doors that opened up to a dock and the awaiting fire nation ship.

The Prison where she had been staying was surrounded by water, escape would prove futile unless one could swim extremely long distances, which was unlikely.

'Well.. Here I go.' She thought as they made their way onto the ship.

They took her into a room deep in the ship and chained her to a chair before making their way back out and shutting the door.

She vaguely made out a conversation some guards were having, something about walking funny, she smirked. Stupid guards.

About 15 minutes later she felt the ship start moving.

She began thinking about what life would have been like had she not done what she did. How life would be if she wasn't in the situation she was in now. About how her future could have been. She wanted freedom. She wanted to be able to live, she wanted to feel love, and most of all, she wanted a family. It's funny, the things one thinks on the way to their death.

An hour passed. She guessed they were about halfway to the Earth nation shores.

She had grown rather bored and uncomfortable, being strapped to a metal chair wasn't exactly nice.

A few moments later and she heard a loud crash, and the ship stopped moving.

'What's going on?'

Screams could be heard, it got hotter so she could tell bending was being used.

'An ambush?… but why?… ugh I wish I knew what was happening!' She thought.

"Oh my god what the hell is that?! Ahhh!! Take that you freak!!" She heard a guard say before she heard a loud bang and a grunt. After that everything fell silent for a few moments.

She heard something start messing with her door, the next thing she knew it was ripped from its hinges and thrown back.

'A… sea.. weed monster? What is this?'

"What do you want from me?" She questioned in a tone that meant business. Although she was rather helpless in her current situation.

It moved forward slightly.

She heard a laugh, and before she knew it Aang was standing in front of her, and rather large pile of sea weed behind him.

"Surprise!" He said with a stupid grin.

lolz


	2. ACT II

"Aang!, what are you doing here?" Azula questioned.

He let out another laugh, "Giving you your surprise of course, I thought it was obvious?"

"Aang, you can't just break me out of here, did you even stop to think of the consequences?" She said with a hint of desperation. "Ugh, they will come looking for me, Zuko might not but I know the leaders of the Earth nation will, we will only be delaying the inevitable." Aang could tell she was upset.

He sighed, "You worry too much Azula, I'm the avatar, and you're the smart and cunning Azula of the fire nation, I'm sure we'll figure something out." He ended with a smile.

"Pfft, as optimistic as ever," she lifted an eye brow, "Well, are you going to get these cuffs off me or not Avatar?"

He grinned, "Of course, princess." She made a disgusted look at this. "Ugh, don't call me that."

"Why not?" Aang was clueless.

"Oh, no reason." And they left it at that, Aang made short work of the cuffs and soon Azula was free from the dull metal chair.

"Finally, you have no idea how incredibly uncomfortable those things are." She said whilst rubbing her ankles and wrists relentlessly.

Aang nodded in understanding

"I don't mean to rush you, but we kind of need to hurry before they wake back up." Aang pleaded, "Yes of course." She replied and started following Aang's lead.

She smirked as they made their way through the ship, Aang sure did make short work of all the guards, most of them probably didn't even know what hit them. He sure made her proud.

As they made their way onto the deck Azula smiled, taking in a deep breath.

"Ahh it feels so good to be out of there, the air was so foul." She said, still taking deep breathes of fresh air.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, Azula." He said with a tinge of regret.

"Don't worry about it, if it wasn't for you I'd still be on my way to my death so I'm forever grateful for what you've done, how ever stupid it might have been." She reassured him.

He smiled at her.

"Where's that flying bison of yours? I don't see him anywhere."

"Oh, I didn't bring him, I didn't want to announce to the entire ship who I was, figured it'd be best if we didn't give away who broke you out. If that were the case we really wouldn't have a chance." He explained.

"…So how'd you get here then? Dare I ask?"

He smirked.

"Well, I had to.. Lets just say… liberate, an unused water nation sub. The machinist had built a few more than we needed during the day of the black sun, so I figured I'd take one for a spin, maybe save a damsel in distress on the way." He was grinning and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

She just shook her head and sighed. "What have I gotten myself into.." She questioned before making her way to the edge of the ship. She looked around, "Well.. Where is it?"

"Oh! Hold on." He exclaimed before running and jumping off the opposite side of the ship.

It had been a few minutes since he jumped and she was beginning to grow impatient. She looked back over the side of the ship and noticed bubbles starting rising to the surface.

As the submarine surfaced Aang burst out of the top. "Here we go! Jump down!" He shouted.

'This could end bad..' She thought, before jumping off the side.

She hit her mark, but quickly lost her balance, her arms started flailing as she found herself falling backwards off the sub, "Haha, gotcha." Aang exclaimed before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her towards him.

A few seconds passed before the broke apart, "Well um.." "uh sorry." they both stuttered. "Thanks.. You know.. For catching me." She said regaining her composure.

"Anytime!" Aang explained, "Well, we better head out." He said while making his way to the entrance of the sub, he gave Azula a hand as he helped her down, he jumped in using his air bending to cushion his landing, he closed the top than took his place at the helm.

"So how does this thing work anyways?" She asked.

"Water bending of course, all you gotta do is control the water around the ship, and you can go up, down, however fast you want, it's pretty ingenious really." He explained as he started bending them under water. "The first model had some problems storing air, but the Mechanist revised the construction a bit, we can stay under for quiet awhile now."

"Ahh yes, he is the one that invented the war balloons correct?" Aang nodded, "Pretty smart man." She added before becoming lost in thought.

About 30 minutes passed before Azula broke the silence, "Where are we going, anyways?"

He moved his head to the side to let her know he had her attention, still bending, "An island close by, We've gotta find Appa, then from there the Western air temple." He answered, before facing forward again and focusing more on his bending.

"Why the Western air temple?" She asked, "Well, It's sort of where I live now really, I had to rebuild a bit of it of course, 'Sparky Sparky Boom Man', as Sokka would say, destroyed quiet a bit of it in his attempt to kill us, but before that I thought it was really pretty, It's my favorite Temple, and I figure they all belong to me anyways, seeing as how I'm the last air bender, I might as well settle down at one of them." His voice faltered slightly towards the end, Azula noticed.

"I'm.. sorry Aang, about your people. And what the fire nation has done.."

"Don't worry about it, you didn't kill us all off, and besides, I'm still here, so that means hope isn't completely lost. I'll bring back the Air benders somehow." He replied with conviction.

She inwardly smiled, 'He's something else..'

"And I'll help you, with whatever it is you do, though, not like I have much of a choice…" They both chuckled at this.

It was then the seriousness of what he had done finally caught up with Aang. They would try and find her. They would most likely stop at nothing to re-capture her, he wouldn't let this happen. No one deserved death, and besides, she was his friend, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his friends.

"I think we won't have much to worry about at the temple, them, you know, finding you. Even if they suspect me of doing it they don't really know where I stay, you should be safe. I obviously won't be able to stay with you the whole time, I'm still the avatar, and if I vanished that would be extremely suspicious." He said.

Azula nodded, "Of course, I expected as much."

The sub again fell silent, 30 minutes passed before Aang stopped bending and they floated to the surface.

"We're here." He stated before cranking open the hatch and pulling himself up. Azula jumped up shortly after and they made their way to shore.

Appa wasn't far off from where they landed, "Head on over, I've gotta take care of something." He said pointing Azula in the direction of Appa , she nodded before making her way towards where Appa was resting. A few moments later she heard an explosion, she was quick to turn, lightening sparking at her finger tips awaiting opposition, she quickly found the source of the explosion. Aang was standing next to a now demolished and smoldering Submarine.

"God damn Aang, I almost killed you again, can you give me a warning before you start blasting things to hell?"

Aang chuckled, "Sorry Azula, just had to get rid of the 'evidence', won't happen again, I promise."

"Better not, next time I might not hesitate." She retorted angrily.

Aang was still laughing. "I'll keep that in mind."

Azula sighed, "Ugh, your hopeless. Can we just move on already?"

"Hehe, of course." He replied.

The beach they were on was truly beautiful. Of course, anything to Azula would be beautiful at this point, considering the only thing she had been able to look at for the past year had been the dirty dark walls of her prison cell. 'Why hadn't I noticed things like this before?.. This island, its gorgeous.'

"It's really well.. You know, pretty here." She said.

"I know, one thing I loved during my training to defeat Ozai and all the running we did was the sights. Places like this, really kept my spirits up when I was losing hope. I fought for peoples life's, yes, but another part of it was so all the pretty places I'd been too wouldn't end up in ash. The fire nation was so destructive, fire itself is a destructive force, the misguided can cause.. And did cause.. So much damage with it."

"Your right. Fire isn't the most forgiving of elements, it's angry, if not properly controlled. But at the same time it is a beautiful element, and can be used for good, in the right persons hands."

"Mhmm, very true, beautiful and dangerous.. Kind of like you!" He said with a smile, which quickly turned into a blush.

Azula was beat red. She quickly turned away to hide it, he was doing the same.

'So sweet.. No ones ever really said anything like that to me..'

A few moments later and they were at the camp Aang had previously set up with Appa.

"Are you hungry? I figure we've still got a little while before anyone starts actually looking for you, and well, I'm starving!."

"Ahh yes, that would be nice." She replied.

"I hope you like fruit.. I don't eat meat." He stated.

"That is fine, thank you." She said as he passed a few different fruits her way.

They ate in silence. They never did have an awkward silence, as a matter of fact it was the opposite. They always found themselves comfortable in each others presence, even if there were no spoken words. Azula didn't really understand why she felt like she did, but she wasn't complaining. It was nice to actually trust someone for once. To not have to worry about getting stabbed in the back, and to actually.. Care about someone, for once. In her 'past life' as she'd grown to call it, she saw people as pawns to use to get what she wanted.. This wasn't so anymore, although, she didn't exactly care for everyone, her brother had come to visit her a few times during her stay in the prison, she still didn't really care much for him. And she hated the guards. Ignorant savages in her eyes, things were different when she saw Aang though. His visits made her stay there tolerable. She felt different around him, although she couldn't very well pinpoint what it was she felt. 'Oh well.' She thought, and continued eating.

She saw Aang throw a few fruit Appa's way and he happily devoured them.

"We should leave soon, we can't stay this close to long." Aang said while he began packing everything back up.

She nodded, quickly standing to help him pack.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there?" She asked,

"Not too long, maybe a few hours. Why?"

"Well.. I've never really been fond of flying, I've ridden in the War balloons before, just wasn't my.. Thing, I guess you could say." She answered.

Aang smiled.

"Toph was the same way, well, sort of. She didn't like not being able to see, you know, she saw with her feet, so in the air she felt pretty helpless. But eventually she actually started to love riding Appa. So I'm sure you will as well!" He responded, smiling and putting things onto Appa's back at the same time.

She simply shrugged, "Guess we'll find out."

Aang jumped up onto the saddle, Azula was close behind.

She gulped, before jumping up, "Ugh.. Here goes nothing.." She said before jumping up.

Aang grinned, before shouting "yip yip!" and off they were.

Azula shrieked when it took off, and quickly found herself clinging to Aang.

She regained her composure shortly after and let go, Aang was laughing.

"And what's so funny, if I might ask?" She questioned with an angry look.

Aang finally regained himself before simply saying, "You." and stared laughing again.

She Sighed.

'I've been doing that a lot lately…'

"Whatever, Avatar." She said in a huff and started examining her surroundings. It was stunning, up here.

At this point they were high in the clouds, you could see for miles upon miles, it truly was a sight.

"This is.. Amazing." She said, as she gazed around.

"I told you you'd like it, those bulky balloons are nothing compared to a Sky Bison."

Azula nodded her head in agreement.

"This is truly something else."

They sat like this for awhile, before Azula asked something even she was surprised about.

"Do you ever miss Katara?.. I mean, you say you avoid her.. Do you miss seeing her?" She asked.

"… I guess in a way I do, she was a great friend, we were really close as well. I could tell her anything and she would listen, she was comforting, and kind. And truly a beautiful girl, all these things, are why I fell in love with her. She was something else you know? I couldn't help but not think about her, not miss her, miss us. But she's with Zuko now, me and her, we're over, I had my chance and I guess I failed. I'm glad she's happy, and I've forgiven her and Zuko, but still, I can't help but feel jealousy when I see Zuko, even when I see Sokka, or Toph, I can't help but think of Katara. Because we all journeyed together, it makes me think about our time together, the journey to defeat the fire lord. All we went through. I kind of fell into a depression at first, after that night I left for awhile. I didn't want to see my friends, I didn't want any part of their sympathy, I just wanted to forget about her. And I knew they'd apologize and tell me things would be okay, but they wouldn't, she was mine! And Zuko took her from me!, that's all I could think about, eventually I realized I was wrong, and that he didn't take her, but still. It was devastating. Shortly after that was when I started visiting you, actually. I'm not even entirely sure why I did.. But I'm glad I did.. We've become great friends. Haha and now we're convicts on the loose, well, you are anyways. Funny how things work, destiny is a weird thing."

Azula contemplated what he said.

"Katara was stupid." Was all she had to say in reply.

Aang smiled. "Thanks." Because he knew, coming from her, it was the truth. Azula might still have her cold moments, and lose her temper, but she definitely knew how to cheer him up, and that was fact. Azula's sympathy was something he didn't mind.

"We are getting close, I'm thinking 15 minutes tops." Aang said.

"How can you tell?" She asked, she didn't see him using a map or anything.

"A few landmarks, and the fact that I've flown here so many times. Eventually you just kind of get a feel for where something is. Things start looking and smelling familiar. Like the air! The air here is much more clean, unlike that of the fire nations, the fire nation smells like ash and sulfur, if your close enough to one of the many volcanoes."

She took a breath

He was right, the air was defiantly a lot more pure.

"Ahh there it is! I can see it."

'The Air nomads truly built wonderful things.' She thought, 'It's like a giant work of art..'

Aang of course was used to it, so he didn't have the same reaction as her.

Appa landed by a fountain of water, Azula and Aang jumped off and he started drinking from it.

"This way!" Aang exclaimed grabbing Azula's hand and leading her in the direction of a building.

He opened the door and the walked in.

It was.. Really nice, actually. She expected Aang just slept around on the floor or on Appa or something, his apparent bedroom was quiet nice. A large bed, various paintings and statues lay across the room, the Air nomads were obviously a very artistic race.

"You like it?" He asked.

She nodded. "It's very nice."

"This is where you'll be staying while we're here. Which could be for awhile." He said.

She was surprised.

"But isn't this your room? Where will you sleep?" She asked.

"Outside, to be honest I find myself sleeping out there more often than in here anyways, the nights here are incredibly beautiful and peaceful." He explained.

She smirked.

"Figured there was a catch somewhere."

He just smiled.

"Make yourself at home, I've gotta go back out for now though, I'm sure by now they know of your escape and I've got to go see how serious they are about it. I should be back sometime tomorrow, I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here till then." He explained as he made his way out of the door.

She followed suit,

"Before you go, I just wanted to say thanks, for what you've done for me"

And with that she pulled him into a hug.

Aang smiled, wrapping his arms around her countering her embrace.

"It was no problem, I mean, besides, the world wouldn't be the same without the queen of all cranky fire bending females." He was smiling even wider now.

She pulled back and gave him a playful shove.

"Leave it to you to ruin a happy moment, sigh, you better leave before this cranky fire bender decides to burn you to a crisp." She retorted.

"Hey hey, there's no need for that, I'll just.. Be going now." He said as he jumped up on Appa.

Their eyes met, and they grew silent for a moment, Aang was the first to break the gaze.

"Well, I ought to go. See you soon! Appa! Yip yip!"

And With that he was off.

Azula watched his exit. And when he was out of sight, she found herself looking around.

She got the urge to explore.

This temple was huge.

And so she spent the rest of the day working in and out of the various rooms, eventually coming to a library. It was full of books, most written by past Air benders and such, she eventually came to one entitled 'The Best Mistake' she didn't know why it caught her eye, but it did. And so she found a table and chair and cracked the book open. And that's where she sat, even after it got dark, she fire bended a torch and continued reading.

It was the most beautiful story she ever read, a story about two warring nations, and how two opposites found love. One had done horrible acts in the name of his nation, but after meeting the pretty and strong princess of the nation he pledged to destroy in battle, had a change of heart. As they fought he found that she was intelligent, and relentless, she fought with great courage and it was because of that he came to respect her. They fought and fought and he finally gave into the fatigue. She had bested him. But she didn't end him as he would have come to expect, no, rather she took him away, and nursed him back to health. It was during this time he came to love her. After they both returned to their separate nations, he was on a mission to stop this pointless war.

Of course things weren't as easy as he would have liked, his father had shunned his relationship with the princess, and forbid him from seeing her. But that didn't stop him of course. It was during the last battle that he confronted his dad, so many life's were lost and they wanted his him to see the death and destruction the war was causing, both sides had suffered many casualties, and both were throwing all they had in this last battle. One in defense of their nation, and the other was simply hell bent on power. He confronted his father again, and all the country's soldiers sided with the son. It was then the King realized the mistake he made, and recalled his troops. The nations found peace, and began rebuilding together. The two got married, and eventually brought the two nations together as one, they ruled over the nation together the rest of their life's, doing everything in their power to take care of their people. The nation had lived long and prosperous after.

And that's how it ended.

She found herself crying at the end.

It was simply amazing.

She put the book back on the shelf and made her way to her room.

She wanted a happy ending. But she knew it most likely wouldn't be so. Criminals don't get happy endings, and that's a fact.

And then her thoughts drifted to Aang

She wondered how he was, and what was happening on the outside.

She found herself missing him.

Funny.

She never pictured she'd cry, and miss someone in the same day. This was truly a testament to her change. Too bad no one else besides Aang would see it that way.

As she drifted off into sleep she thoughts of a happy ending and Aang plagued her mind….

eh.. idk. i think the lil story i made up for her to read was about as typical as it gets, but whatever, seemed like a good idea at first. lol.


	3. ACT III

from yesterdayyyy it's commmingggg, from yesterdayyy the fearr

i don't own avatar.. obv.

* * *

Quick and agile, the dark figure landed, making hardly a sound. His prey was close, of that we was certain. He began making his way across the temple, sneaking from pillar to pillar, keeping a keen eye as he did so. He heard something, she was close. He became more careful, more watchful as he made his way closer to the female, he peeked out, he was close now, she was sitting by a fountain, the hunter smirked, too easy. He ran to another pillar, he could hear her moving. Had he been spotted? He waited a few seconds, and didn't hear anything, a few seconds later and he heard her moving again, the footsteps vanished, it was quiet again, he peered out, trying to relocate his mark, she had her back to him now, still standing by the fountain. He drew back behind the pillar, smirking as he did so. Recalling his previous statement, THIS was too easy. He peered back out before he made his attack, but was quickly met with a barrage of lightning, barely dodging.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked.

He chuckled, before quickly jumping behind another pillar, and promptly dodging another flash of lightning in the process.

He began to scale the Cylindrical rock, as he reached the top he jumped across and grabbed a hold of another. He was as high as the roof now.

She had no idea where he was.

He could see her looking around in an attempt to find him, she carefully made her way to his previous position to find him gone.

She growled, before walking around again trying to locate him.

The hunter becomes the prey? Preposterous! This simply can't be, but the trained one knows when and when not to strike. He would bide his time.

She kept looking, obviously not finding anything.

After about 10 minutes she gave up and returned to her previous position.

"That was weird." He heard her say. She had given up the search. Now was his chance, with her back turned against him, he jumped.

"RAWWWRRRRRR." said the agile hunter as he made his decent.

The prey turned quickly, but it was too late, he hit his mark.

"Hey Azula isn't this outfit sweet? I feel like a ninja." Aang said as he removed his mask.

"….. you, are an idiot." Was all she could say as she pushed him off.

"Aw, come on now I thought it was pretty funny." He said whilst still laughing.

"I almost fried you, twice, you find that funny?" She questioned

"..Well.. Yeah actually, Haha, you should have seen your face, it was priceless."

She rubbed her hand down her face. "Your so hopeless!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah maybe, but if I was like you then we'd have a serious problem with boredom. I keep things exciting!" He said, hitting his chest with his thumb and smiling proudly.

She smiled.

"Yeah I guess your right.."

He smiled back, "So how was your first night here?"

"It was..nice." She replied.

"Told you!, It's amazing here."

"I'd have to agree with that." She added in response.

Aang dusted himself off, promptly helping Azula up.

"So Aang.. How bad is it?"

"Ah.. Pretty bad. The earth nation is outraged, they are accusing the fire nation of being weak, not being able to hold onto one prisoner. Etc. etc. etc. long story short they are sending a pretty massive search party of earth and fire benders to find you. And on top of that a rogue band of ex fire nation soldiers have begun attacking small villages and outposts in the earth kingdom. From the sounds of it they are a pretty big army. Saying something about the fire nation will return to power again, or something to that effect. Citizens of the fire nation are starting to agree with the rogues and their cause, their leader is quit charismatic, Zuko doesn't know what do. The earth nation army is still pretty weak from the war, but they are trying to hold them off as well as they can, but my help is going to be needed. They actually tried to recruit me in finding you but I told them I thought stopping an army was more important than going on a Manhunt, I tried to convince them of the same thing but they wouldn't have it. It's like they think their troubles will all end if your gone, I don't get it." Aang explained, desperation laced in his voice. "It seems things will never change, It's like people don't want peace, I don't get it."

She frowned. 'Things are never easy..' she thought.

"Everything will be fine. You can defeat these 'rogues', and when that happens the people of the fire nation will realize their beliefs are flawed. and everything will fall back into place." Azula began to doubt the truth in what she said, the people of the fire nation are stubborn. Just like those of the Earth nation. If it's power they want it's power they'll get, or die trying. Imbeciles.

But, if what she said was enough to give even a little hope to Aang, well, thats all that matters.

Aang nodded.

"I hope so." She could tell he was upset, sighing, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It'll all be fine. You'll fix everything. I'm sure of it."

"But what's the point? I don't even think its worth it, after all I've done nothings changed! people are still hurting other people, and I think, well I think that's how it'll always be. Its like they get enjoyment out of the suffering of others, even if I stop this 'war' another ones sure to come eventually, most of the avatars have had to deal with war. What difference does it make if I try to stop this one or not? Another one will come, it's only a matter of time. it's a hopeless venture. People are ignorant." He was breaking down, angry at the way everyone was acting. And the pressure of his job was finally starting to get to him.

Azula comforted him as well as she could, but to be honest she really didn't know what to say. She wasn't exactly experienced in making people feel better.. So she tried as well as she could. And it just happened to be enough for him.

"..Sorry about that.. It's just.. Things are starting to get to me… I guess I'm starting to realize the truth that there will always be bad people, and nothing I can do will stop it. Just fighting one man can't change a hundred years of war and the people that took part in it... And I'm just now realizing that. But, I have to be strong, and fight for the people that can't fight back. That's my job, and I'll do it without hesitation. I'm going to stop them, although I will need help. Even the Avatar can't take on a battalion of elite troops by himself," He smirked, "You'll be coming with me. And I think I might pick up an old friend or two along the way."

She had a confused look on her face, "How exactly can I go? They'll recognize me for sure."

Aang grinned.

He held up his mask "Not if you're a ninja! Did you think I got this for me? Haha, silly."

"There's no way your getting me to wear that.. Hideous excuse for an outfit."

"Aww. Your no fun, do you honestly want to be cooped up here the rest of your life?" He asked with a disheartened expression.

She just kept staring disbelieving at him, eventually giving in.

"ugh, this better be worth it.. And if I get caught, It's your fault."

He threw his fist in the air and let out a woot, "Sweet!" he slid out of the outfit and handed it to Azula. (he obviously had his regular clothes underneath)

She just shook her head as she made her way into the room to change. 'Something tells me I'm going to end up regretting this.'

A few moments later she stepped out, "Here you'll need this too." He said handing her the mask. (picture the masks from the vid for 'from yesterday' by 30stm.. I think they look cool.)

Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had a dark fabric that covered her neck, the outfit was pitch black, with leather gloves and boots.

She had to admit, she actually kind of liked it. It was extremely comfortable and easy to move in, and she would be all but invisible during the night.

"You look awesome! Just like a ninja." She smiled, "I kind of feel like one too."

"Well, before we actually head out, I think we should train a bit… can you fire bend regular fire? Like.. You know… not blue? It'll give you away and we don't want that."

She smirked.

"Of course I can, Its just not as hot as the blue fire and well.. I go for whatever's the most powerful."

Aang mumbled "You're telling me.." under his breath whilst rubbing his back.

She frowned.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!" He answered quickly. "Well, lets go a round or two, I know you haven't exactly been able to bend a lot during your prison time, oh! And you might not want to use your lightening either. Seeing as how your one of the only fire benders that can, also a big give away."

She nodded in reply, before starting some basic warm ups.

"You have no idea how good it feels to bend again. Not being able too.. Well, it's made me feel empty. Like I'm not myself, it's hard to explain." She explained.

Aang nodded. He didn't really know what it felt like, but he could imagine. He loved bending! It was fun, and extremely useful at times. He didn't know what he'd do without it, and to be honest, would probably feel pretty helpless.

He began warming up as well, a couple stretches, a few practice bends, getting a feel for the surrounding, he was ready to go!

"Alright, I think I'm ready." She said.

"Okay.. On my mark.. Ready… go!" and with that he shot a wave of air her way, she dodged under it, kicking a plume of fire his way at the same time. He was quick to jump out of the way, retaliating with a few ice crystals he conjured from the nearby fountain, she smirked and quickly melted them with a blast of fire. Not long after she was sending wave upon wave of flame at Aang, who could barely get any hits in because of all the dodging he was doing. She was flipping all over, avoiding the few blasts of air or water he sent his way, and sending all she had at him at the same time. She was on fire. She eventually had him backed into a corner grinning crazily as she did so.

"Wow, for someone who hasn't really bended in over a year your doing pretty good, although, I think your aim with lightening has faltered a bit." He was smirking at that last bit.

She frowned. "Care to test that?" She asked while energy began pulsating around her fingers.

Aang held his hands up in defeat. "Nope, nope. My mistake, hah, I don't feel like dying twice, thanks."

She chuckled.

"So, when do we leave?"

"We can leave now if you'd like, the sooner the better. We have to stop at Gaoling and pick up Toph, then we can start our search for these bandits, reports say they appear to be making camp somewhere in the earth kingdom, which would make sense, seeing as how the earth kingdom is all they've attacked so far. Toph will most likely recognize you.. Seeing as how she can't see with eyes, you can't exactly disguise your stature and internal movements. But I trust her, I know she wouldn't tell anyone."

She seemed disapproving.. But.. He hadn't let her down yet, so she figured it was worth a shot.

"If you say so."

Aang smiled at her. "I'm just going to go grab a few things from inside, I'll be right back." Before he left he whistled signaling Appa to come back.

The great beast landed behind Azula, startling her, she turned to face him and he grunted at her. She smiled and pat his head a few times before jumping onto the saddle on his back.

Aang came out shortly after carrying a pack of supplies and various other things.

"This should last us awhile, we might want to get more in Gaoling before we start the search though."

"Of course," She replied.

"Yip Yip!" and with that, they were off. Soaring up into the sky, headed towards what could potentially mean disaster for Azula, but Aang was positive she'd be fine. With Tophs help, he was confident they would be able to stop this foolish army before too many people were hurt.

* * *

on his face is a map of the worlddd

so the journey starts i guess lol, shortest chap so far i think, but whatever


	4. ACT IV

i don't own avatar

* * *

"Ugh, how much longer?" Azula asked for the 100th time.

"We still have a couple hours, why don't you take a nap or something." Aang replied… also for the 100th time.

Flying got real boring. Real quick.

Sure it looked nice from up here, but there was nothing to do. And it was driving Azula crazy.

With an angry look in Aang's direction and a movement shift she was now curled up in the middle of the saddle trying to catch sleep. It didn't take long for her to find it.

Aang looked back at her a few minutes later.

'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.. She's so pretty..' Aang thought, quickly scolded himself afterwords. 'Ugh, here I go again, falling for someone who will probably end up leaving me in the end.' He inwardly sighed before looking forward again. 'But then again… things could be different..' He was hopeful. He couldn't deny that he liked her. He started to shortly after their meetings began. There was just something about her that he was attracted to. As far as looks go, not many could surpass. She was exotic, and something about her screamed danger. And Aang liked it. But at the same time it scared him. He had felt like this before and look how that ended. He didn't want a repeat. But he couldn't run forever just because of one mishap. He frowned, 'Ugh, why must girls be so.. Confusing?'

He pushed the thoughts of his mind. Something told him he should prepare for his arrival. So he began meditating and clearing his thoughts.

* * *

**a few hours later...**

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

As the town in the mountain came into view Aang immediately grew worried.

Many buildings were up in smoke, he could barely make out some fighting taking place, "Appa! Faster!"

And so the Bison sped up, Azula awoke during all the commotion, "What's going on?" She asked.

"The city's under attack! We have to help."

Azula nodded, throwing on her mask, "How much longer?"

"A minute at most, I'm going to stear Appa in the direction of that large group of fighters there." He said while pointing, "When we get over them were going to jump off and give them what they have coming."

Azula smiled maliciously. 'This will be fun.'

"Okay, we're getting close now. Get ready to jump on my mark."

Azula nodded.

"Okay.. 1...2...3.….jump!" And with that they dropped off Appa's back and.. Surprisingly right next to Toph.

"About time you dropped by twinkle toes.. And… Azula?" she sighed, before dodging a potentially deadly blow and retaliating. "What have you gotten me into this time?"

"Can we have this conversation after we aren't getting viciously attacked?" He asked sarcastically, taking out a few benders with a huge gush of air.

"Sounds like a plan." She replied

As they were conversing Azula had already gone to work, as soon as shit hit the ground she began unleashing torrents of fire, kicks, punches, she was like a machine.

Aang took notice. 'Show off.' He snorted before dispatching another fire bender with a boulder.

Somehow Aang had become surrounded, he opened his staff and took flight, dodging the flames as he built up speed, he soared up and out of view, the fire benders that were pestering him made the foolish mistake of turning their backs. And before they knew what was happening they were sprawled all over the floor, Aang had came in full speed taking out the entire group with the wind he had built.

"Hey, you're the Avatar aren't you? You're the one that took down our leader. You're going to die!" He said before charging in Aangs direction.

This defiantly wasn't your normal fire nation soldier. He was huge. The man swung at Aang, but he was quicker and more agile, ducking and dodging all his blows, "What's wrong Avatar, can't take a hit?"

Aang smirked.

"You better hope you can." He said before sending a fist made of earth right into his stomach, the large ogre of a man was thrown off the ground and into a building by the force of the hit, needless to say, he wouldn't be coming back from that one.

Aang was about to gloat before he almost got taken out by a whirlwind of fire.

Time to fight fire with fire.

Aang roared, sending a wave of fire in the direction of three fire benders, their armor was singed and they were knocked back, one of them running away in fear.

Aang grinned, before conjuring a fire whip and taking out one of the remaining two. The last one stood firm, but Aang could tell he was scared.

Before he could retaliate, Aang slapped him back with a slash of air and fire. He'd feel that in the morning.

Azula was having a blast.. No pun intended. 'This is the most exciting thing I've done in forever!' She exclaimed before ducking under a blast and sending one of her own in the direction it came from. 'Too bad I have to hold back.' She thought, before kicking a soldier in the throat and punching another in the stomach. 'has the training got lax in my absent? It seems as though their barely putting up a fight.'

She had taken out all the soldiers around her and quickly glanced around the battle field.

Aang was currently decimating a large group of them, it truly was a sight to see. He had perfected the use of all elements, it was like he was an unstoppable force. She'd be lying if she said she didn't find it… attractive.

But before she could contemplate on the matter she was tackled from behind by someone who she didn't see. Big mistake on his part.

She rolled out of his grasp, pushing herself off the ground with her arms and flipping into a graceful landing.

She didn't give him time to stand up before she kicked him in the face.

She looked around again and noticed Toph and a few other earth benders taking on a rather large group and decided to help.

She ran over to the group, jumping up and flipping, not landing before kicking a fire bender in the chest taking him down, as he went down she used the momentum she built from the jump to leap yet again, spin kicking one soldier and blasting another with a wave of fire.

"Who's that?" Asked one of the Earth nation soldiers, "A friend." Replied Toph, before burying two fire benders up to their neck in earth.

A few moments later and most of the attackers had either ran away or were now unconscious on the floor.

Aang stepped up to the remaining group, "Why are you doing this?!" He questioned angrily.

"We wish to finish what the fire nation started. And we won't stop until all bow to the power of the fire nation!"

"Who is your leader?"

"Hah, yeah right, as if I'd tell you Avatar."

This angered Aang.

"I suggest you answer him, trust me when I say you don't want to see him angry." (the hulk anyone?)

The man spit at the ground in front of Aang.

"Never."

Aang smirked.

"Fine, have it your way, but trust me when I say your not going to like my partners interrogation techniques."

"Oh? And how is it you plan to subdue us? As far as I can tell we still have you out numbered." The Elite said.

"That's the 2nd mistake you've made today. Never underestimate the Avatar."

And with that said the group of 15 men were pulled underground, becoming buried to their necks.

Azula smirked. She always thought that was a cool technique.

Toph smacked Aang on the back, "Couldn't have done it better myself Aang, you do me proud." She said with a smile.

Aang smiled back.

"Thanks!… so, what do we do with these guys?" He asked, pointing to the now buried men and the various unconscious ones littered throughout the field.

"Oh don't worry about it, Hey! You guys! Round these suckers up and put them in a holding cell until we can get around to interrogating them." She ordered, the earth benders nodded before getting to work.

And with that the trio began making their way into the city.

Aang put out the fires, and they helped rebuild a couple destroyed earth houses, before they began making their way to Tophs home.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I'm not going to turn you in or something." Toph said, motioning behind them to the female trailing closely behind the two.

"I'll.. Keep that in mind." She replied.

"So I heard 'whatever' attacked the ship made quick work of all the guards."

Aang smirked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." He replied cockily.

"Now now Aang, lets not get to cocky, the guards weren't exactly the most experienced." Azula said.

"You always have to burst my bubble don't you?"

"Of course, we can't go and let you get a big head now can we?" She replied.

"I like her already Aang." Toph said, "You're my type of gal', not afraid to tell it how it is. Katara on the other hand, she is way to gentle." Toph said in admiration.

"I'm flattered." Azula said in reply.

"Speaking of Katara, have you seen her lately Aang? I haven't heard anything from her in awhile." Toph asked.

"No, although I think she's been busy helping Zuko out with all the paperwork and things that go along with being the firelord. Apparently its pretty stressful." He replied.

"Ahh.. Well that makes sense." She retorted, Aang nodded. And a few minutes later they arrived at Tophs house.

"Are your parents home?" He asked.

"Nope, went away for awhile, something to have to do with meeting with some other rich family, I didn't really pay attention."

"Are they still trying to shelter you?" Aang questioned, she told him about how she ran away because of the way she was always watched, never aloud to really do what she wanted because of her parents over protectiveness.

"Nope, after I returned and they learned about my help in the defeat of the fire nation they just kind of figured I could take care of myself, which I can! So I'm pretty happy here now."

"That's good!" Aang said with a smile.

They made their way into the living room, taking a seat at a table.

"…Aang, you do realize this is pretty serious right? What you did?"

"Yeah I know, but I had too. She's a really good friend now, and she's changed! I wasn't about to let her die."

"You're a lucky girl Azula." Toph replied, pointing at Azula in the process.

"Yes I know, I'm extremely grateful for what he did for me." She said.

Aang smiled at her and she smiled back.

Toph began snickering.

"What's so funny?" They asked, both at the same time.

"Oh nothing… so, what brings you to these parts Aang?"

"Well, as you've obviously seen, ex fire nation soldiers are attacking earth nation cities, and are gaining more and more support in the fire nation each day. If we don't put a stop to it, their could be revolt. And if one of these guys became king that would present a major problem for the rest of the world."

"Ahh, so you came for the greatest earth bender evers help right??" She asked smirking.

Aang made a funny noise, "Now who's big headed?"

"Hey, I speak the truth."

Aang made another noise, "Whatever you say. So are you up for it?" He asked,

"Of course! I'm always up for an adventure, plus it'll be nice to get out of Gaoling again, ever since I traveled with you being here makes me bored, It's just not the same after you've been all over the world."

Aang nodded in reply. "I can imagine."

"Yes well, try being trapped in a small cell for a year, then we'll talk." Azula said in reply to Tophs statement.

"True that sister, I feel for you, but, you didn't exactly give them a choice."

"I know.. I wasn't… normal.. When they put me there… but because of Aang, I've changed."

"No lies there, and you haven't tried to kill us yet, that alones enough to make me believe you." Toph said, smirking at Azula.

"So! Now that that's cleared up, that just leaves the little matter of interrogating our prisoners. Who's up for it?" Toph asked,

"I think Azula should do it. She can get pretty damn scary sometimes." Aang said, nominating Azula for the job.

"Eh, it shouldn't be too hard. I doubt their as tough as they think they are. Give me 30 minutes and I'll have your information. and as for that last bit, you better watch your back" Azula said in reply, accepting the offer and smirking evily at at Aang at the same time.

"Well alright then! Lets go, I'll take you to the cells now." Toph said as she stood, and began making her way out of the house. Aang and Azula following close behind her.

When they got to the prison Toph dismissed the guards who were standing in front of the cell belonging to the man who refused to answer Aang's questions earlier. Boy was he in for a surprise.

Aang and Toph waited outside the cell, and about 10 minutes after Azula entered she came out, Aang and Toph were dumbfounded. "Already?" They asked.

"That was awfully easy. I expected more of a challenge out of that one, oh well. He says they have a few camps set up on the outskirts of the earth nation, their army is over a thousand strong, and he doesn't even know their leaders name, just that he was all powerful and would become the new phoenix king, guess he's as crazy as my father was." She explained.

"Figures, who else would try something this stupid?" Toph replied, Aang promptly nodded his head in agreement.

The trio exited the cell and stopped out in front of the prison.

"So.. When do we leave?" Asked Toph, grinning in anticipation.

sorry if the action scenes i do suck.. i don't exactly have much experience with it.. or with writing in general, seeing as how this is pretty much the first fic i've tried writing seriously


	5. ACT V

"Easy now Aang, let's not get too hasty here." Toph said, "We need to resupply and rest. Especially if we think we're going to be able to take on an army."

"Awww but I'm ready now! C'mon Toph, I'm a one man army!" He wined. Azula and Toph both shook their heads, walking off.

"Anyways, like I was saying, we're going to need some supplies, even if it is just us. Men. Sigh."

A few moments passed.

"Hey You!" Toph exclaimed, "Yes Master Toph?" The man she pointed to replied, "Load the Bison up with food, We're going to scout ahead so We'll need some stuff." The man nodded, "It will be done."

Azula smirked behind the mask, "_Master_ Toph?"

Toph grins, "I am a Master bender after all" She retorts, "Pretty much the best earth bender ever."

"Hah, not very modest I see." Azula responds, "I used to think that way as well... hell, after that little skirmish I must say I might just still be."

Toph laughs, "I don't know, Aang's pretty good with all that fire shootin' stuff. And Iroh's just plain legend, Although, I don't think he's bended much since that last battle. he owns a nice little tea shop in Omashu. Said he didn't want anything to do with military after the war. And Then there's King Zuko, Who I heard you bested many times during the war.. so hey, maybe you're right? Who knows."

Azula smirked. "Oh, I know." They both laughed.

After a few moments of walking Azula gazed behind her, noticing Aang had disappeared, "Where did Aang fly off too now? Sigh."

"I believe he's questioning some of the prisoners, trying to get more details, I don't know, he mentioned something about that earlier. Probably trying to find out more about their leader, the so next 'Phoenix King', or whatever. Kind of a stupid name if you ask me."

Azula nods, "The Phoenix is highly regarded in our culture, it represents power, courage, beauty. Obviously my dads view of the Phoenix was skewed, as is this other man who believes he's somehow going to succeed where my father failed. It's sad really, he and his poorly trained army aren't going to last very long, especially with the Avatar on their trail," She smirks, "And Fire and Earth bending masters such as our selfs."

"I'd have to agree. But it won't just be us... Aang's probably not going to like it. But we received a message from the Fire nation, I guess Zuko and Katara will be joining us in a couple of weeks, the message said something about not moving in on the leader until we were all together. I think Sokka is coming too, Assuming he's not too busy with Suki." She frowns.

"Aang's not going to like that at all.. have you told him yet?" Azula asks,

"No, not yet. But I will soon. Probably sometime before we leave, which will be tomorrow morning. We should rest before running off into battle." Toph said, Yawning. "At least I need to, We'd been fighting those bastards for a while before you kid's showed up. Which I'm Thankful for, by the way. My soldiers fought bravely, but the local militia doesn't really know too much about fighting. Strong? Definitely. Brave? Definitely. But smart? Not so much. Their strategy is pretty bad. But what can you do? Sigh. Ya work with what you have. The actual Earth Nation army is nothing compared to what it used to be, a lot of casualties during the war, they can't really spare too many soldiers, especially since a lot of them are lookin' for you. Man, The Earth Nation really needs to set it's priorities straight."

Azula nodded.

"One war criminal isn't as important as the lives of your nations people. Even when my father was ruling, he saw protecting our cities as a very high priority. The people are your Nations heart and soul. Your people's safety should come first. Then you worry about other matters. The Earth Nation is just blind right now, they didn't receive the solace they thought they'd get after my fathers execution. They probably think I'm behind all the recent attacks, especially since I escaped around the time they started."

Toph nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. People can be pretty stupid sometimes. Although, you can't blame them, for hating you. You captured Omashu with relative ease. You killed the Avatar.. temporarily, your father caused the deaths of a many great deal of soldiers, and even you yourself have probably killed a great share of our people. You can't blame us for being resentful. I mean, I don't harbor any harsh feelings towards you, because I can tell you've changed. But convincing me and convincing the whole of the Earth Nation are two different tasks. I trust you because Aang trusts you, and I trust Aang's judgment. And hell, as far as I can tell you're nothing like what you used to be, but others won't see that. Maybe someday they will.. but for now, you'd better do what you can to remain hidden... speaking of which, sweet outfit. You look like a ninja."

Azula roles her eye's, "You sound like the Avatar."

"Haha, great minds think alike?" She was laughing,

"Right." Azula said sarcastically.

After a few moments of walking they were greeted by the sound of rushing air and feet catching the dirt,

"Hey guys, didja miss me?" Aang asked, folding his glider back up,

"Hardly." Azula replied, "Ow. That hurts." He said with a frown, "So, did you find anything else out?" Toph questioned, "Anything else to go on?"

"No.. not really. Just some general locations of where we should look. He said they move base quiet often, to remain from being detected, pretty smart really. But bad for us. He told me of about 4 places they could be.. or could not be. Their mission was to conquer Goaling, after they did that he said they were supposed to get a letter or something from a scout. There have been no sitings of the scout, probably saw that they failed and high tailed it out." He replied, shaking his head.

"Gods only know where they are. But.. we gotta find 'em. I won't stand for anymore innocent lives being lost because of crazy leaders hell bent on destruction. I'm sick of it."

Toph nodded her head in agreement, "I'm with you twinkletoes, Those firebenders just don't know when to stop. But it's okay. We'll crush them just like we did a year ago. We are unstoppable!" She exclaimed, "Yeah!!" Aang said, hi-fiving her.

Azula sighed and shook her head, walking ahead, "And I thought you'd be the one to keep me sane Toph.."

"Aw, c'mon, lighten up. Have some fun for once in your life." She replied, catching back up to Azula with Aang on her tail.

"Fun? What is this...fun.. you speak of?" She asked,

"Man.. you got some problems." Toph said,

"Oh.. you have no idea." Azula retorted.. smiling to herself.

"I hear that." Aang added, to which they all started laughing.

"I'd have to say I agree with you both though. They will be stopped, need to be stopped, they fight a pointless cause, they already lost, just refuse to believe it. But it's okay. We will end them. With the Avatar, a master earthbender and a master firebender on their tail, what chance do they have?" Azula asked, Smirking under her mask to her companions. "If they all fight like the ones here, this might be too easy." She added.

"Yeah, they weren't much trouble. But they might have stronger warriors at the camp, especially if we come across the leader." Toph said, Aang nodding his head in agreement.

"Hmm.. so I'm thinking we should start with the area he told me about in between here and Omashu. It's the closest one to us."

"That's a sound plan Avatar."

Toph agreed, "Sounds good to me."

Aang nodded. "So it's settled then. We'll rest up and leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright." Toph and Azula retorted, as the trio finally came to the entrance of the Bei Fong Estate, making their way inside.

-------------------------------------------------Later that night--------------------------------------------------

Aang couldn't sleep. He didn't really know why, but he felt quiet restless. He got up and found his way outside. He lied down in Toph's yard and gazed into the night sky. It was very starry and the moon was full. It was a beautiful night. This was a good omen. He hadn't seen a night as pretty as this one in some time. Staring at the georgous moon caused his thoughts to drift to Yue, the girl who had sacraficed her life to become the spirit of the moon. Aang smiled, It wasn't often people as noble as her came around. But it also made Aang sad, for she was important to Sokka. But he was happy now, he found love in another girl, a warrior named Suki. Although Sokka would and still repeatedly says he's over her, Aang still catches him at times staring up at the moon, a look of longing clearly on his face. You never get over your first love.. apparently it was true. At least in Sokka's case. A thought came over Aang. A full moon is great for waterbending. He hadn't really practiced his waterbending form in quiet some time.

"Hmm.. I know I saw a lake on our way here..." After a about 10 minutes of searching Aang came across the lake he had spotted earlier. It was rather mall, as far as lakes go, but perfect for what he needed it for. The water was very pretty, clear, perfectly reflecting the large beautiful moon that was flanked on all sides by twinkling stars.

He smiled to himself, before making his way into the lake.

It was fairly shallow, at the deepest it came up to his waist. 'Perfect!' He thought to himself, entering his waterbending stance.

He extended his arms, before lowering them and calling the water that surrounded him to rise, as his hands did, two streams broke through the surface, answering his call, and slowly circled around his open hands, he threw his arms in towards his body then out, the water followed, and continued past his reach before returning back to him. He called forth even more water, forming a protective sphere around his body, he made it freeze around him, before he melted it back down and threw it back out into the lake, he gazed up at the moon once more before continuing.

------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------

Azula awoke again for the 10th time that night. Deciding to give up on sleep she got up,and made her way quietly through the house, as she passed Aang's room she noticed his door was open. 'Hmm?' she peered inside, and noticed that he was gone.'That's strange... I wonder where he's gone to?' Without a second thought she decided to go look for him, seeing as how she couldn't sleep and didn't exactly have anything else to do.

It didn't take her too much walking before she could hear the sounds of moving water, 'Hmm.. waterbending?.. must be Aang.'

She tiptoed behind a building that neared the lake, as she peered around the corner she spotted him.

He was pushing and pulling the water, creating massive waves and dissipating them at will. He drew the water to himself and spun upwards, creating a waterspout. The light from the moon perfectly illuminated the lake and Aang. As the spout rose Aang shot out from the top, creating a silhouette of himself in front of the moon before he fell back down, the spout having returned as well. He was on fire. Calling forth every waterbending move he knew,

She smiled.

She always thought waterbending was the worst of all the bending. The weakest.

If you aren't by a water source you're rendered powerless. This was not so with the other forms of bending. Airbending and Firebending being the two she found the most powerful. With Airbending you never had to worry about not being able to bend based on the fact that air is everywhere. You could never run out. And with Firebending your fire comes from within, you can bend whenever you want, you weren't limited by location, just like with Airbending. But Waterbending didn't work this way. No water, no bending. Earth was everywhere, so the Earthbenders had almost the same advantage as Airbenders, but in some places water is scarce to come by.

After seeing Aang Waterbend, she greatly disagreed with her previous thought. It looked powerful, violent, but at the same time it was beautiful. The stances, the way the water was in perfect sync with the movement of his body, it looked more like a dance than bending. One perfectly matching the other, it was graceful. Of course, one might say the same about Firebending, but then again, they probably haven't seen the Avatar Waterbend.

She moved out from behind the building and slowly made her way to the lake shore. Aang still hadn't noticed her. She continued watching him, he kept bending for a few more minutes before he finally noticed her presence.

"Hello Azula." He said loudly from the middle of the lake.

"Hello Avatar." She replied loud enough for him to hear,

He motioned for her to come closer, into the water.

She gazed down at the water, then back up at him before making her decision to join him.

"What brings you out here this late?" He asked, before pulling a stream of water up to his hand, weaving it through his fingers,

She frowns, "I could ask the same of you Avatar."

He smiles, "Touche."

"I couldn't sleep, if you must know." She replies,

He smiles at her, "Same.. I think I'm too anxious. I figured coming out here would calm my nerves. It just so happens to be a perfect night for waterbending!"

She nods, "Full moon. The moon brings Waterbenders their power correct?"

"Yep! And tonight just happens to be an especially good night for it. Full moons like this don't occur too often. Definitely not often enough. It's so pretty." He replies, gazing back up into the sky.

She looks up into the night, following his actions.

"You are quiet the bender Aang." She tells him,

He looks back towards her, "You think so?"

She nods. "Yeah.. you're pretty good... but your petty Waterbending would never stand up to my Firebending."

He laughs, "Oh really? Care to test that? Remember I have the advantage tonight, Fire lady."

She sneers, "If you're up to it. Advantage or not you're going to lose."

"Hah, fine." He replies before backing up and entering stance. She does the same.

"Ready when you are." He calls out,

She replies by sending a large ball of fire at him,

he smiles, quickly calling forth a wall of water to take the hit,

as the fire fazes out he sends the wall forward, a wave ready to sweep her away,

she leaps over it, as she lands she kicks out a wave of her own, slicing through the air with precision and speed, it too misses, hitting the water where Aang once stood, he moves forward, calling forth a water whip, he smiles, before using it to take out Azula's legs, it misses it's mark however as she flips over it, delivering more fire missiles, none of which hitting their target, she continues moving forward, sending a relentless barrage of fire Aang's war as he too runs forward, dodging when he can and calling fourth water to take the heat, all the while sending attacks of his own at her. As they near the begin fighting hand to hand, Azula overwhelms Aang with rapid kicks and punches, he retaliates by flipping backwards, as he does so he conjures fourth a massive wave and sending it at her. He smirks as he lands, knowing there was no way she could dodge. He is promptly disappointed as his wave vanishes in a plume of steam. He frowns. This was it. He was done playing. He ran at her, dodging fire missiles, he shoots forth streams of water, one after another, she dodges the first few but the rate at which he launches them beings to overwhelm her. He smiles, she takes the first hit and his launched backwards, before she has time to retaliate she is nearly hit by another. She frowns, breathing a huge wave of fire from her mouth aimed to take Aang out, he easily leaps over, hitting her with a wave of water before landing almost right on top of her, she quickly turns on the offensive, punches, kicks, fire, in an attempt to cause him to retreat again, but her attempts were failing. As she attempts to punch him he catches her wrist in mid swing, she throws out the other but it too is caught, he smiles, before bringing her wrists together. "Gotcha." He says, she tries to force her wrists free but he answers by spinning her around and wrapping his arms around her, forcing her arms to remain at her sides.

"I think I win." He says.

She frowns, "I think not," She says before attempting to kick his legs out with her own, she is quickly met with disappointment as she finds her feet and part of her legs are caught inside large cubes of ice.

He grins.

"Told you I win."

"Ugh. You cheat." She frowns.

"Hey! I do not. Besides, there weren't exactly any rules, soo..."

"Yeah whatever." She replies, clearly upset at losing. The ice restraining her legs melts away.

Aang smiles. "Sore loser." Azula's frowns again, and a couple of seconds pass before she realizes he's still wrapped around her.

"Hey look, a shooting star!"

She looks back at him, his head just inches from hers, before looking up into the night sky.

As the star fades from view more begin to take its place.

A meteor shower, streaks of light began showing in the sky, she found herself becoming trapped in it. She continued staring up even moments after the last one phased out. Aang was still smiling, "Have you ever seen anything so pretty?" He asks as he let go of her, she turns to face him,

"No.. I haven't... I never really took time to stare up at the sky. It's a truly beautiful thing..."

Aang grins, "I'd have to agree."

They begin making their way back to the Bei Fong Estate in a happy silence.

As they enter the house Aang walks with Azula to the entrance of her room.

She turns and looks at him before entering.

"How about you Aang, have ever seen anything that beautiful?" She asks innocently.

He smiles. Staring into her sparkling golden eyes, illuminated by the moon light shining through the open window behind him,

He reaches up and lightly touches her cheek,

"Yes... I have."

if this isn't as good as the other chaps I apologize, I haven't written lately and i'm trying to start back up, so it might take me a lil before I regain my.. skills.. if you could call them that.. (**i wouldn't)**

lolz.


	6. ACT VI

"Twinks! Wake up, It's 11 o'clock already you lazy head." Toph said, after receiving no response she created an earthquake that quickly shook the Avatar out of bed,

"Ahh I'm awake! I'm awake!" Aang nearly flew out of bed, landing next to Toph,

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? We were supposed to get an early start today." Aang asked, "I was going to, but that was before I received this letter," She said handing him a scroll with the Fire Nation official seal on it.

"Hmm.. what's this?" He asked, opening it up.

Toph could feel his discomfort as he read the contents of the scroll, evident by his fluctuating heartbeat.

"Who told them we were here? We don't need their help." Aang said, tossing the scroll to the side.

"I guess they were already on their way to the earth kingdom when they got news of what happened. I don't know how they found out, but there's nothing we can do about it now. We are kind of obligated to wait for them. They are our friends Aang. You know that right?"

Aang nodded, "I know I know.. it's just... it's not easy. I know I shouldn't still feel this way about it.. but I can't help it. I can't stand being around them. Every time I look at them I feel the hint of betrayal. It doesn't go away."

Toph nods in understanding, "I realize what they did was not right Aang, but.. it happened. You have to get over it. You're the avatar, Zuko is the Lord of the Firenation, your job entails keeping peace between the nations, thats going to require you to meet with him, at some point or another. And where he is she is. Aang.. I know it's hard, but you have to get over her.. over it. You can't change the past Aang. So don't dwell over it. Instead look at what you have in front of you. You'll always have me as a friend, Sokka, even though he's been so busy lately will always be there for you, there's tons of people we've met through our adventures you've befriended, you've even made a friend in the one who killed you, Mrs. Ice Queen herself. And I think there's a little more than friendship going on there if you catch my drift," She said winking and jabbing avatar in the stomach with her elbow, "The point is Aang, you need to get over it. And this is in a way, the perfect opportunity for you to do that."

Aang was silent for a moment, going over her words.

"I never knew you could be so wise Toph. You're full of surprises.. mostly unpleasant ones, but still."

She smiles, "I know, I'm awesome." she replies, stoically. "Well, this was a nice talk Aang, but now that you're awake, I'm off to go bother someone else. They won't be here till later, so go find something.. or someone, **(wink) **to preoccupy yourself with."

Aang's face turned a bright shade of red, "Toph!"

"Oh come on don't play that game with me, I feel everything, like the fluttering of your hearts when you gaze at each other, and yes, that includes Ice Queen's otherwise non existent heartbeat."

Aang smiled, "...Really?"

"Yes, now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go find some other poor soul to torment, I'll see you later Aang." She said before exiting his room.

'Toph is right.. I need to be over this. Over her. I have to move on like she has. I wonder if what Toph said was true?... I hope so.'

Aang pulled on the rest of his clothes and exited his room, searching for his Azula.

'Wait a minute... my Azula? I like the sound of that.' Aang thought, smiling to himself as he made his way to her room. After knocking on the door and receiving no response Aang cracked open the door, "Azula?" He asked before entering, he received no response and so walked in.

What he saw was quiet possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Azula, princess of the fire nation, at one point, lord of the fire nation, master firebender, and all around bad ass. Was drooling. Her hair was all over the place, one of her legs and arms were dangling from the bed, and he could hear a light snore. Aang couldn't help but chuckle silently to himself.

Aang silently debated in his head whether to wake her or not, and eventually opted to let her sleep, considering they didn't exactly have much to do besides wait for the king and queen of the fire nation.

Aang decided to meditate while he waited for her to wake up, in an attempt to prepare himself for the impending conflict with Katara and Zuko. Everything faded as Aang sat and entered his meditative state.

A few hours later Aang was forced out of his mediation by the yelling of an angry Azula,

"What are you doing in here?! Get out!" smoke flaring from her nostrils, Aang didn't waste anytime, spouting 'Sorries' and running from the room.

As he exited the yelling stopped, 'Man that was weird.. what did I do?'

Aang decided to sit in the hallway by her door, waiting for her exit to more thoroughly apologize for.. whatever he did wrong.

After a few moments her door cracked open, and Azula whispered out into the hallway, "Is anyone else here?" Aang quickly got to his feet, "Nope, just you and me." He replied.

Azula opened the door the rest of the way and made her way out, she was not dressed in the black outfit she usually wore to hide her identity, and instead was dressed in simple Earth kingdom garbs she had found in one of the drawers in her room. Her dark hair wasn't pulled back into it's usual pony and was instead left be, falling partly past her shoulders.

Aang smiled, taking her in. "Good afternoon."

She sent a glare his way, "What were you doing in my room Aang?"

"Well, Toph came in and woke me up, and told me what time it was so I thought I'd come in and talk to you, but when I knocked no one answered so I just kinda came in to make sure everything was okay and you were asleep. I decided not to wake you up and took the time to meditate." He replied in a hurried voice, attempting to explain himself.

"...Don't do that again. Next time wake me up. Don't just sit there while I sleep, thats weird, and dangerous, I could have thought you were an intruder and killed you by mistake."

Aang laughed, "Calm down, we both know you wouldn't hurt me... well.. okay maybe you would, but still. You just looked so cute!"

Azula looked like she'd been slapped in the face.

"Cute? I was asleep! No one looks cute when they sleep, I looked hideous!"

"Ohhh so the real reason you were angry finally surfaces, didn't want me to see you before you had a chance to fix yourself up for me ehh?" He asked, winking at her.

Her glare deepened, "Oh please, like I'd fix myself up for you of all people, keep dreaming, Avatar."

Aang grinned at her, "Ok, ok, I won't come visit you in your sleep anymore, I promise."

"Good. Now, what are we doing? Is it time to leave?"

Aang shook his head, "Toph received a message from Zuko, he and Katara were on their way to Omashu when they got word of the attack here. Still not sure how that one happened, but anyways, they want us to wait for their arrival before leaving to find this guy."

Azula didn't look happy. "...this isn't good. What if the find out who I am?"

Aang shook his head, "Don't worry, the only one that knows who you are is Toph, and she promised she wouldn't tell, so trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Toph isn't a liar."

"Hmm.. If you say so... but still, I sense this isn't going to end well.... how do you feel about them coming here?"

Aang's smile had faded into a frown.

"I have to face them eventually I guess. Holding a grudge isn't the monk way. Nor is it very becoming of the Avatar."

Azula sighed, "Please Aang, you might be the avatar but that doesn't mean you aren't human. Anyone would share the same feelings. It's understandable. Don't worry about them. You know that I'm here for you Aang."

His smile came back, "Okay. It won't be too bad then. If you're by my side."

She threw an Azula-like grin at him, something that would have struck fear into him years before, but now filled him with a sort of happiness.

"So when are they due to arrive?" She asked, becoming serious again.

"Not till later, we have time."

She nodded.

"Up for a spar?" She asked, Aang nodded with a grin, "Of course I am."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." She said, going into her room and shutting the door.

After a couple of hours of sparring and talking the two retreated back into their rooms, resting and waiting for Zuko and Katara to arrive. After about an hour a knocking was heard on their doors, it was Toph. "C'mon guys get ready, they're here." Aang could only sigh in response, opening his door and walking out in the hallway, Waiting for Azula to come out. After a few moments she exited the room and Aang and Azula began making their way outside to greet the two.

It was now roughly 6 o'clock, not quiet nighttime but it wasn't far off.

As the two came closer to the crowd that was gathered outside they quickly found Katara, Zuko, and Toph at the center. A few moments later and the two were now standing next to the trio, "Hello." Aang said, "Oh hey twinkletoes, it's about time you showed up."

He grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, was a little held up." He said, motioning towards Azula.

"Hello Aang." Katara said, smiling,"Hello Katara, hello Zuko." Aang said, nodding his head at each.

Zuko nodded back, "How have you been Aang?" He asked, extending his hand.

"I've been alright. Just a little uneasy about these attacks and Azula's breakout from prison." Aang replied, shaking his hand.

"I agree. It's quiet disturbing. But I'm sure we'll be able to get to the bottom of all of it. I'm positive the two are connected. I'm just don't know how.."

Aang nodded, "I think you're right. It had to have been them."

Aang and Zuko began talking, the uneasiness Aang thought he would feel never surfacing. Surely thanks to Toph and Azula.

As the two boys began talking about their plan to find the source of the attacks, Toph, Katara, and Azula began having a conversation. "So, Sugar Queen, How's life been in the palace?" Katara smiled, having not heard her nickname in a fairly long time, "Pretty good, for the most part, It's very pretty in the palace. But helping Zuko with the responsibilities of being the Fire Lord can be very tiring." Toph winked, "Yes, very tiring I'm sure." She said inappropriately, "W-What? Toph!" the girls started laughing.

Azula was not impressed. Needless to say, and decided to return to her room while the four caught up. Before she could get far though she found her feet trapped in rock. The source wasn't far off, in seconds Aang was standing next to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Back to my room, you seem to be handling yourself just fine." She replied, with an air of annoyance.

"I don't want you to go. Please stay?" She obviously couldn't say no to the big sad eye's assaulting her once uncaring demeanor.

Katara couldn't help but be curious as she saw Aang talking to an oddly dressed girl.

"Say Toph, Whose Aang talking to?" She asked, having never seen Aang with anyone like that before,

"Some new friend of Aang's, met her during his travels not too long ago or something, I don't really know the details."

"Oh..." Katara replied, sounding as though in thought.

Toph could immediately feel the change in Katara's heartbeat.

'Uh-Oh... I have a bad feeling about this..' Toph thought, sensing the quickening of Katara's heart and the tightening of her muscles.

Zuko seemed indifferent, not noticing Katara's reaction as Toph did. "I think it's good he's still making new friends. He needs to have someone to take his mind off all the diplomatic work that goes along with being the Avatar."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Katara replied, shifting her gaze away from Aang and Azula and back to her husband and Toph.

Azula agreed to remain with Aang, seeing as how she didn't have much of a choice, and Aang released her legs. The two walked back to the others, rather closely, Katara noticed.

Hours later the 5 were around a campfire, 4 of which telling stories of their adventures to defeat the fire lord, and their encounters with Azula, (which Aang and Toph of course tried to stay away from)

"Hahahaha.. So, Aang, when are you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Katara asked, nodding to the silent one of the group.

Aang glanced over at the girl to his side, and quickly gazed back at Katara, "Her name is Akari. I met her not long ago at the Western air temple, she was seeking refuge there." Katara and Zuko instantly became more interested,

"Refuge from what, exactly?" Zuko asked, eying Azula suspiciously.

Aang didn't hesitate in replying, "Her family was attacked by mercenaries. They apparently owed someone money, and couldn't repay it. I told her that I would protect her, until I could find and stop the people responsible."

Katara immediately felt ashamed for her distrust of the girl before. "I'm so sorry. If there's anyway I can help, or anything I can do, just let me know okay?"

After a few seconds passed and she didn't reply, Aang explained "She's doesn't talk much.. as a matter of fact I'm the only person I've seen her talk to."

Azula leaned over and whispered into Aang's ear, and he nodded back in return.

"She says the memories are making her feel nauseous and wants to retire for the night, I'm going to walk her back to her room."

As they got up she whispered in his ear again, "She says it was nice to meet you." Aang said, gesturing towards Katara and Zuko.

The three remaining friends at the fire watched the two fade into the distance, before turning back to each other.

"Well.. that was strange." Zuko said, breaking the ice that had formed.

"I agree. She must be quiet cautious, I mean she wouldn't even talk to us. And we are Aang's friends. It's a wonder he gets her to talk to him."

"Eh, I don't think so." Zuko replied, "You know how Aang is, he's got some kind of energy about him, and he's very charismatic. It's not surprising he'd be the one she talked to."

"Yeah your probably right." Toph said in reply.

Katara made no response, but simply sat, trapped in her own thoughts.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so glad you agreed to leave. I thought I was going to puke," Azula said in disgust,

"I can only take so much of their presence at one time."

Aang smiled and lightly squeezed her shoulder.

"I know it's hard to hear about the past. It wasn't exactly a good time, and I know you hate being reminded of.. well... you."

She sighed, "I wish things were different. I wish that I hadn't done the things I did. Now I am constantly reminded of how hated I am, and all the horrible things I did. If I'm found I'll be executed, not that I blame them, so now I'm stuck having to hide behind a stupid mask and a fake name.. I just wish things weren't this way..."

Aang stopped walking, and so did she. Before she knew what was happening arms had snaked their way around her waste, pulling her close. After a few moments she awkwardly put her arms around his neck, still not quiet used to the gesture.

"I know things are bad now.. but I promise you, they will get better. Even if I have to fight the armies of all 3 nations. I won't let anyone take you away, and I promise you won't always have to hide behind a mask or a fake name. Things will change. It will just take time.. okay? Please don't be upset."

Azula could feel the emotions behind his words, he meant everything he said.

She started to feel tears form behind her eyes. She put her head on Aang's shoulder and just started to cry. Her arms fell to his back and pulled him as close as she possibly could. This man was willing to throw everything away for her. She had never felt as incredibly lucky as she did right now.

Aang unwrapped himself from her waste put each of his hands delicately on either side of her face, making her look into his eye's. He removed her mask, and dropped it to the ground, and pulled down her hood.

The moon was mostly full, and there were no clouds in sight. There was enough light emanating from it to perfectly see her face. He smiled.

"You won't always have to hide behind a mask, Azula, Princess of the fire nation."

She slightly cringed.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of the past. Everyone makes mistakes, everyone. No matter how small, or large. You shouldn't try to forget who you were, or what you did, because it shaped you into the person you are today. Everyones history plays a pivotal role in deciding who they will grow into. Just look at how you are now, you are a good person. You've helped me cope with what happened between me and Katara, and you've been there for me to talk to when I was so frustrated with all the diplomacy and work that goes along with being the Avatar. If you wouldn't have done what you did, we never would have become the friends we are now. I would probably be slave to the nations and be alone. I, am happy with the way things have turned out. It may seem hard now, but things will get better. I'm sure of it." Aang said, staring deep into Azula's golden eyes, which were now at this point streaming tears.

"And it hasn't just been these past few days that have made me feel this way, I've felt this way for months now, you don't realize how much I appreciate you."

Azula reached up and attempted to wipe away her tears, she had stopped crying now and was gazing up into his eyes. Aang smiled, "You missed one." He said before wiping it away with his thumb.

She smiled, however slightly in response.

"Azula, I don't really know how to say how I feel.. it's.. hard to find the words, you know?"

She simply continued looking up at him,

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that.. well, You are like... a fire.. that has engulfed every aspect of my life... and I can honestly say that I love every minute of it."

Aang could literally feel his heartbeat in his chest as he began leaning his head towards hers, lightly caressing her cheek with one hand and playing with her hair with the other,

Azula couldn't even began to think, her head being so overloaded by what was happening.

He paused millimeters from her lips, taking a moment to appreciate her beautiful eyes once more before closing his. As their lips touched both Aang and Azula could literally feel lightening coursing through their bodies, a current tearing through them, a sensational heat pulsating from their lips to the rest of their bodies.

All Azula could think about was how amazing it felt. And Aang was thinking the same.

'This.. is the best thing I've ever felt in my entire life!' He screamed inside his head.

* * *

"Hey Toph, where's a restroom at?" Katara asked, getting up.

Toph pointed in the direction that Aang and Azula had gone earlier, "It's that way. Might as well show you to your room now." She said, getting up. Zuko followed suit.

"I'll meet you there? I really have to go." Katara said, slightly bouncing, "Alright. We'll see you there." as quickly as Toph said it Katara was off, practically sprinting in the direction of the rooms.

* * *

The two never wanted the kiss to end. Aang had his fingers entwined in Azula's hair, subconsciously playing with it, and Azula had worked her arms up to his head, doing the same. The two were in absolute bliss.

But, unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The two split apart when they heard the noise of incoming foot steps.

They had little time to react when they turned and were faced by an angry looking Katara.

"Azula!!" Katara yelled.

"Shit." Toph said, realizing what was about to happen.

"Azula?" Zuko asked, running ahead.

Toph was quick on his heels.

'Things are about to get ugly.' She thought, 'Reallll ugly.'

* * *

finally updated.

let me know what you think?

sorry if it got a little corny.


	7. ACT VII

Finally an update. I know my continuity has gotta be out of wack somewhere because of the amount of time between updates, but I tried. lol.

i don't own avatar.

Hope you like it.

* * *

"Azula! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be on a ship to your well deserved execution." She said, hate evident in her eyes.

Azula frowned, and grabbed the Avatars hand.

"Saving some Earth Nation lives it seems like." Azula said, not trying to let Katara get to her.

Katara sneered, "Oh please, as if the great Princess Azula would care about the lives of anyone but herself. You make me sick!"

At this point Azula was ready for an attack, just waiting. She figured Katara was just waiting for the perfect time, for her to let her guard down, but It's not going to happen.

"What you think is irrelevant, water peasant, as long as Aang trusts me that is all I need. Not the opinion of someone who knows nothing of what she speaks." She said, shaking her head.

"Ohh here we go. As long as Aang trusts you. And how exactly did you get him to trust you? What kind of web of lies has Azula strung this time? How long were you going to follow Aang around before you stabbed him in the back?" Katara said, her anger growing.

"Please! If I was going to kill him I would have done it already. You are not going to win Katara, get over it. Aang likes me and I like him. Nothing you could possibly say would stir me otherwise."

Aang smiled at that one.

It was then that both Toph and Zuko arrived.

"Azula?" Zuko said, in mock confusion. He had figured Aang was behind the break the whole time.

She looked over at her brother, "Oh, hello brother." She said, smirking.

Katara frowned,

"How can you expect me to believe you aren't the same, when you've been so deceitful and cruel your entire life?! Zuko told me stories about how you were as a child. You've been evil since the day you were born! How could you have suddenly changed? It's impossible!" Katara shouted, in reference to their childhood.

"I don't expect you to believe anything, I've already told you I could careless what you believe." Azula said, growing bored.

Katara smirked, somewhat evilly.

"…That's not all he told me. He told me about how your own mother was scared of you. Even she thought there was something seriously wrong with you."

Azula faltered at that, gazing down at the ground. She remembered her mother, gazing at her with a look of fear and disbelief. Disbelief that her own daughter had already begun to grow as evil as her father.

At the time she just smirked at her mother and ran along.

But.. She feels remorse. She made things so hard for her brother.. And she made them just as hard for her mother.. Who probably hated her, assuming she was still alive somewhere..

Azula could feel the tear run down her face but did nothing to stop it.

"Ahh! So the Great Azula does have emotions. It's hard to believe." Katara said, grinning at her.

Azula started to break as images began bursting in her memory. Every evil thing she'd ever done, from her childhood till the end of the war. She couldn't believe how she acted. She really was evil.. Pathetic.. She had shot Aang, HER Aang, with a powerful bolt of lightening. She killed him! But.. He forgave her.. And not just for that, but everything she's ever done.

She turned and looked into Aang's face.

"Thank you." She says, as she pulls him into a hug.

He smiles, returning the hug.

"Don't her her get to you," He says, "She's trying to push your buttons, to get you to lash out. Don't let her. We all make mistakes, and we grow from them. I want you to know, I'm proud of you." He said, smiling and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. She gazes into his eyes and smiles,

Before she feels something wrap around her leg and pull her violently away.

Azula comes crashing to the floor as Katara pulls her along with a water whip.

"Regardless of what Aang thinks of you, you're still a wanted criminal. You are going to face the consequences of what you've done."

Azula feels the water force her wrists into shackles before it freezes, but this doesn't last long.

The water unfreezes and she feels a gust of wind, just as she watches Katara land on her butt with a surprised look on her face.

"You are in the wrong Katara, and you know it." Aang says, helping Azula stand.

"Azula has changed. She is not the same as she was, if she had any mal-intent towards me she would have already acted on it and escaped, but she hasn't. What you did was low Katara, and I think you need to recheck your motives. You sit here and shout stuff about her past in some messed up attempt at getting her to attack you, just so you can justify your false theory that she hasn't changed. You are no better than you claim she was. Using words to hurt, in some flawed and misguided justice. Give it up, Katara. Azula is not going back into Earth Nation custody, and that's final." Aang says, gazing at her with eyes of disbelief and disgust.

Azula feels a dull pain on the back of her head and reaches back, when she retracts it she notices the blood on her fingertips.

Aang glances down at her hand then back up to her with concern.

"C'mon, I'll heal it." Aang says as he grabs Azula's hand and pulls her towards his room.

* * *

OUTSIDE

Zuko moved to help Katara up as the two disappear from view.

"Can you believe it? Aang's had Azula this whole time! What is he thinking? She's a danger to everyone!" Katara shouted angrily,

Toph frowned, "Well.. she hasn't hurt anyone yet. And she even fought off the fire nation that attacked here, and she didn't kill you. I'm pretty sure old Azula wouldn't have hesitated, especially the way you were talking to her."

Katara huffed, "Oh please. I find that hard to believe, I doubt even the Avatar could change _her_, you know what she's like, you saw how she was when she was imprisoned. She was insane; she had completely lost her mind! She's probably just using Aang. We need to capture her! She needs to be brought to justice for her crimes!" Katara shouted,

"I agree with Toph, although I can understand where you're coming from Katara." Zuko said trying to calm her, "I understand you are upset Katara, but I have to say, using what I told you against her was pretty.. Low. Like Aang said, and it did little to prove your point."

Katara frowned and looked down, realizing how.. Pathetically mean she had just been.

"The way I see it we are left with few choices. Azula or no, we have to put an end to this fighting. If Azula IS in fact using Aang, we will deal with it when the time comes. If it turns out her intentions are true, I feel we shouldn't interfere, let Aang deal with the consequences, let him plead his case to the Earth kingdom.. they will not be understanding, but.. he is the Avatar.. he might convince them otherwise. But, until then, we need to worry about the larger threat."

Zuko said, calming Katara.

"I agree with Zuko on this one Sugar Queen, Aang obviously doesn't feel like he's in any danger, and well, having her on our side could be a good thing."

Katara shook her head, "Whatever, when this comes back to bight us in the butt don't blame me!"

* * *

Aang's room

Azula sat on the bed Indian style, with Aang right behind her.

"This is a pretty nasty cut." Aang says, cleaning it up with a wet cloth.

She sighs, "Stupid girl.."

"I'm so proud of you, Azula." Aang says, "Even after she attacked you, you kept your cool. You didn't let her get to you. You did good." He says, rubbing her side with his free hand.

She shudders at the touch, not used to being touched like that.

He grins as he notices.

"Okay, now, I'm not an expert healer or anything, but I've picked a few things up. I should be able to handle a cut like this." He says, as he bends the water out of the bucket by the bedside.

A blue light floods the room as he begins harnessing his healing ability, in a few moments the wound is completely healed.

"All done!" He says, throwing the rag into the bucket.

She reaches around back and touches the spot the wound used to be,

"It doesn't even hurt." She says, "Thank you, Aang."

With that she turned to face him.

He smiles as they gaze into each others eyes.

"…I won't ever let them take you." Aang says, confidently as he leans his forehead against hers.

"..You're too special to me… I couldn't lose you."

She feels the tears spring from her eyes.

Aang is quick to notice,

"What's wrong?" He asks, concerned.

"..When I… lost it. I felt alone.. I felt betrayed, and alone. I had no friends, I had no family.. I had pushed everyone away. I always thought all I needed was myself.. But I was wrong. When I finally truly had nobody left I flipped! broke down. I became paranoid and crazy. It wasn't until a little after you started visiting that I began to return to normal. And after I had regained myself I realized I wasn't alone, that, even if I was to be executed, I knew I'd at least have made one friend before I went. I would have been content with going, knowing that I had you as a friend."

Aang was smiling at her as she continued,

"I had accepted my fate, and what was going to happen. I knew I deserved it, I had done horrible things. I was a terrible person. As I sat on the prison ship that was bringing me to my death I had only one regret. That I hadn't got to tell you.. How I felt. How I appreciated you, and what you had done for me while I was there. And I wanted to thank you.. For.. Well. Being my friend. A true friend. And even now, you stood up for me against Katara, someone I know you loved. You chose my side over hers.. I can't imagine anyone ever doing that for me.. It makes me feel wanted, like I'm needed. I.. just wanted to thank you, for everything, Aang."

She says, the tears in her eyes flowing more freely, Aang can't help but grin as he pulls her head against his shoulder and rubs her back.

"You are special to me, Azula. I don't want you to ever forget that." He says as he pulls her back to look into his eyes.

"You're my friend, my love, my Azula." He says, smiling at her before leaning a few inches forward and placing his lips on hers.

For the second time that night they felt the sparks shoot through them like nothing they've ever felt.

Aang placed his hands on her face and deepened the kiss, much to Azula's appreciation.

As his tongue slipped past her lips and began exploring her mouth, Azula's brain was on overload.

Aang himself was surprised he was doing this, but it felt right.

He slowly lowered them down to lay on the bed, on their sides.

He put his free arm on her side, caressing it softly. She gasped as his hand passed over part of her slightly exposed side, causing Aang to stop and pull back.

"You okay?" He asks, confused.

She smiles at him. "I'm fine, don't worry." She says, grinning and pulling his face back to hers.

This went on for sometime before they decided they should sleep. Azula turned around so that her back was to Aang's chest and snuggled herself back against him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Before they knew it they were asleep.

They awoke to a banging on the door and Toph's voice,

"Aang!! Get up! Kyoshi's under siege! We gotta go!"

* * *

lemme know if you liked it!

:)


	8. ACT VIII

...And we learned to paint the sands red.

Don't own Avatar.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen so fast, one minute they were sleeping, the next they were atop Appa, riding to Kyoshi. They had wasted no time, fearing for their friends.

Toph rode with Aang and Azula, and Katara and Zuko took the airship, which happened to be full of members of the royal guard.

Appa would arrive first, but due to advances in the airship technology Zuko wouldn't be too far behind.

The group is for the most part silent as they swiftly make their way to the island, gathering themselves before the oncoming battle.

As they neared the island Aang gasped, on the shore of the island lay roughly 20 fire nation ships, fire nation soldiers pouring out onto the pristine beach.

"…How is this possible? There's so many!" Aang says, frowning.

Toph shrugs, "Calm down twinkle toes, it can't be any worse than Sozin's Comet."

He turns his gaze to her and nods.

"…I'd have to agree. Even with Sozin's Comet you managed to stop my dad, as well as take out a good number of powerful benders, aided by the comet. Calm down, Aang."

Aang grins at Azula, "You're right. It just seems like so many… but we've all grown more powerful. I guess It's really just a matter of taking them all out before they hurt anyone."

Azula nods.

"Am I allowed to go all out?" Azula asks, gazing up at him.

He gazes at her for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"Blue fire sure, but no lightning. I don't want anymore people to die over this.. Our goal is to eliminate them from being a threat without killing." Aang says, like the monk that he is.

Azula sighs, "…Okay, if you say so."

Aang grins at her and caresses her cheek.

Toph frowns, "It's not like we'll need fancy lightning anyways, these guys are all push over's." She says, confidently.

Aang and Azula grin, remembering to the earlier battle.

"Agreed." They both say at the same time.

As they became increasingly closer to the island they noticed the battle commencing.

A few earth benders and the Kyoshi warriors were taking on a large group of benders,

From above they could see the small group surrounded, roughly 500 fire nation soldiers surrounding them.

"So what's the plan twinks?" Toph asks, grinning.

"…Drop in and ruin the party of course." Aang says, a look of determination on his face.

"Can't wait." Azula adds.

A few minutes and they are about to pass right over the small surrounded group, about to be swallowed by a sea of flame.

"On 3. You guys ready?" Aang says, gazing at the two. They both nod, "Alright… One… Two…. Three!" He says, jumping from Appa, glider in hand.

Azula grabs Toph's hand and the two drop in next to the Kyoshi warriors.

Toph smiles at the surprised Fire Benders who meet a wave of rock that sends them flying through the air.

"..Toph? Boy am I glad to see you!" She hears,

"Suki! Would love to catch up, but we've got some fire benders to take out." She says, sucking a group of about 10 into the ground.

Suki smiles at her as she kicks one in the throat while dodging a wave of flame.

"After then?" She asks, busting another's nose before spin kicking one more in the stomach, dropping them both to the ground.

Azula tears into the army with her intense blue fire, dropping waves of the army.

"Hi Toph," Sokka says, slashing into a few soldiers before launching his boomerang at another, "Who's that?" He asks, pointing to the masked person who was dropping the soldiers like flies.

"Long story, will tell you later." She says, launching a few boulders into the crowd.

She gazes up to see the royal airship set down on the outskirts of the battle.

She feels as Zuko, Katara, and a group of about 10 elite soldiers run out of the ship onto the battle field, ready to flank.

Aang gathers wind behind him as he swoops into the army at incredible speed, ripping through a large line of soldiers with hurricane force winds before dropping in on the group.

"Hi Sokka, hi Suki." He says, smiling at them before launching a bolder into a group of soldiers and throwing a wave of flame at another and wading into the army, taking out all in sight.

Sokka grins at what he sees. Toph throwing rocks and ripples through the earth, masked girl tearing through enemies with her blue fire swords, which was weird because he thought only Azula could use blue fire, and Aang, harnessing every element in perfect synchrony, making swift work of vast numbers.

He was so lost in thought he was almost taken out by a rogue flame.

He quickly regained his self and rejoined the battle.

With the group in the middle and the flanking group, the army stood little chance.

As it became evident that their numbers would not be enough their morale began weakening, making them even easier to take out.

Aang grinned as he noticed that they had already eliminated a little over half of the army.

Aang began tearing into a new group before he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Avatar." He heard,

'Where have I heard that voice before…. Wait… it can't be?'

He turned to the location of the voice, only to see none other than Commander Zhao standing there.

"Zhao! So you're the one behind all this."

He grins evilly, "Yes, it is I. although I must say things haven't exactly gone how I planned… I guess you ended up being more trouble than I had thought you'd be."

Aang frowns,

"Although, that won't be so for much longer. Once I take you and your friends out of the picture there won't be any strong enough to oppose me. I'll finish what Sozin started."

"I won't let you do that Zhao." Aang says, gazing at him. "I've defeated you before, I'll do it again." He says, face full of determination.

Zhao laughs, "As if. You see, I've learned a few new tricks in my absence. You're time is up, Avatar."

Aang gazes at him confusedly, before regaining himself.

"I will stop you Zhao." Aang says, running towards him.

By this point the fighting had slowed as everyone watched the event unfold.

Azula watched as Aang rushed towards Zhao, his hands ablaze.

She felt fear overwhelm her when she felt the spark in the air, and saw Zhao's hands start to spark madly with electricity.

She heard herself scream as she saw the massive bolt rip through the air and connect with the Avatar,

Toph screamed before sending ripples through the earth so massive, a good quarter of the remaining army fell.

Sokka and Suki stood on in shock, before renewing their onslaught, determined to get to Aang.

Azula sat there in utter dismay, before a fury she had never felt engulfed her.

Her blue flames practically turned white as she waded through the remaining soldiers to Aang, sparing none that got in her way.

She fell to her knees besides Aang, pulling him up to her.

Her mask falls to the ground as she barriers her face in his chest, crying.

"No… Aang.. You can't die on me. You're all I have…my everything.." She sobs,

When he doesn't respond she feels the fury reignite and she stands to face Zhao.

"…Princess Azula? This is a fortunate turn of events! With you on our side we'll have no problem eliminating the re-"

"…You killed him." She says, gazing at him angrily, her fists clenched tight with sparks beginning to form around her.

"A-Azula, I was only doing what the fire lord would have wanted.."

The sparks around her turn into pure lightning, pulsating all around her body.

"You'll pay for what you've done." She says, as she raises one of her hands, two fingers extended.

"Azula! Don't do thi-" But he is cut off by a bolt of lightning so strong, it shot straight through his chest and proceeded to cut clean through a line of soldiers gathered around them.

She wasted no time in sending more, bolt after devastating bolt, the smell of charred flesh filling the air as she killed a majority of the remaining soldiers, the rest proceeding to run back to the ships, which were stopped from leaving shore by a fleet of fire navy ships that Zuko had ordered to the island.

As Azula calmed herself she turned and made her way back to Aang, throwing her self back into his chest.

Toph stood behind her, tears in her eyes.

"His heart.. It's beating… but it's not right.. He's dying and there's nothing we can do.." Toph says, closing her eyes.

Azula gazes up to the sky and screams, throwing a bolt into the clouds.

* * *

=)


End file.
